onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Good Form
|writer = Christine Boylan & Daniel T. Thomsen |previous = Nasty Habits |next = Ariel |backstory = Killian Jones |director = Jon Amiel }} "Good Form" is the fifth episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Christine Boylan & Daniel T. Thomsen and directed by Jon Amiel. It is be the forty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 27, 2013. Synopsis With the deadly Dreamshade coursing through David’s body and close to death, Hook takes him on one last journey to find a sextant that could help them decipher a map that would lead them off Neverland. Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tale Land that was, Killian Jones – aka Hook – and his brother, Captain Liam, sail off under orders of the King to find a powerful indigenous plant on an uncharted land that could help heal any injury. Recap The Lost Boys are dragging a man through the foliage, when they finally put him in a cage and then one says, "You know what to do." Henry is sitting on a broken tree trunk and is seeing the Lost Boys partying, when somebody takes a stick and points it into his arm. Henry scowls and says, "Ow." From behind, a Lost Boy, Devin, is unimpressed by Henry as he wanted to see what the savior of magic looked like. He begins instigating Henry with a weapon, forcing him to move back and dodge hits. Henry shouts for him to stop, and attracts attention from everyone in the camp. Devin points at the stick underneath him, and tells Henry to pick it up. Henry is left little choice but to pick it up. Devin starts a battle, to which Henry weakly blocks his attacks. He proves to be much better and that causes the Lost Boys to laugh at Henry. Pan, who has been watching from nearby, states Henry's skill is not bad. Then, he walks over ask Henry to close his eyes and to imagine that he is actually holding a sword rather than a stick. Henry does as instructed and the brown twig in his hand turns into a silver sword; much to the Lost Boys' awe. Pan urges Henry onto another duel with Devin. This time, Henry proves himself more adept by managing to slash off Devin's stick and takes a swipe at his face. Devin is left with a bleeding cheek gash, which makes Henry shocked at his own actions as he quickly apologizes and drops the sword. Nonetheless, Pan states, "The best part about being a Lost Boy is you never say sorry", and puts the sword back in Henry's hand. The two turn to face the Lost Boys, and Pan raises Henry's sword arm in the air as everyone begins cheering for their savior. With no way of using Neal's star map, Emma, Killian Jones, Regina, Mary Margaret and David linger in the cave looking for something of use. Spotting markings on a wall behind a bed, Emma begins to pull it away when Hook asks if she needs a hand. She perceives him to be joking, but Hook laughs and removes the bedding to reveal tally marks scribbled on the wall. Hook observes Neal must have counted the days he was trapped in Neverland. From looking at all the marks in total, Mary Margaret believes the last marking means Neal left the island, but Emma counters her that he actually lost hope and didn't see the merit in continuing to count. David reckons Pan wants Henry to begin losing hope, too. He tries to reassure Emma they will get her son back, but she knows Henry has no idea his family is coming. She proposes sending Henry a message to let him know, but Regina doesn't see a way around the situation since there are Lost Boys trying to constantly kill them. An idea strikes Mary Margaret that they can use it to their advantage, and she files out of the cave to show them as David and Regina follow out. Emma begins leaving as well, but Hook stops her to give a heart-to-heart to admit he also knows how it feels to lose hope. Uncomfortable, Emma knows he's trying to bond with her, but it's not working so he should hold his breath. After she leaves, Hook, disappointed, turns out of the cave, but David comes back in to tell him Emma will never like him. Smirking, Hook asks why. David replies it's because he's nothing but a pirate. In a flashback of the past, Lieutenant Killian Jones of the Jewel of the Realm is informing the ship crew that the king has some important job for them. Then he sees one of his sailors' shirt sticking out and puts it back in place. As he returns to speaking, Killian sees in the same sailors' jacket is a hidden bottle of rum. Taking it out, Killian announces doesn't want a sinking ship filled with drunk sailors as that is what rum will do to a whole crew. Suddenly, the captain, as well as Killian's brother, Liam Jones, comes to say it doesn't matter because the ship shan't sink. He tells everybody to go to their positions and takes Killian to the steering wheel of the ship. Once there, he admits the king's task for them is so huge that when the accomplish it, the name of Jones' brothers will rise to glory. Killian smiles at this news. Deleted Scenes "A Helping Hook" The climb up Dead Man's Peak is exhausting David, so Hook decides to extend his hooked hand in order for David to hoist himself up. David rejects the help and says he'd rather die with honor, since honor transcends death. Hook replies that he believes honor causes death instead. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle Guest Starring *Parker Croft as Felix *Bernard Curry as Liam *Skyler Gisondo as Devin *Robbie Kay as Pan Co-Starring *Jordan Schartner as Sailor Uncredited *Albert Gilmer as Sailor Images of the extra: Image from the episode, for comparison: 305WalksToSail.png Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the Jolly Roger.File:305Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on August 19, 2013. *This episode name is a reference to J. M. Barrie's Captain Hook, to whom "good form" was extremely important. The phrase is used several times in the novel.More specifically, in chapter 14 – 15: Production Notes *Devin is captured while hunting a pig. Illustrator John Gallagher originally created concept art of a pig/frog hybrid for the episode "Quite a Common Fairy",File:303ConceptArt4.png File:303ConceptArt5.png but this concept did not make it onto the screen. *When Killian Jones is rallying his crew to take over the Jewel of the Realm and become pirates, he renames the ship Jolly Roger and says, "We'll sail under the crimson flag and give our enemies no quarter." "Jolly Roger" is the traditional name of the infamous pirate flag. During the Golden Age of Piracy, fighting under Jolly Roger, the black flag, meant that mercy would be given to all as long as they cooperated. Hoisting a red flag, on the other hand, signaled that "no quarter" would be given to any aboard if the ship's crew did not surrender without a fight; in other words, everyone aboard would be killed.The Book of Pirates, Jamaica Rose & Michael MacLeod, Gibbs Smith, 2010, p. 135. Facsimile by Google Books. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur after "The Brothers Jones" and before "Devil's Due. *The Neverland flashbacks occur many years after "Think Lovely Thoughts" and before "Second Star to the Right". *The present day Neverland events take place after "Nasty Habits" and before "Ariel". Episode Connections *The origins of David's wound is shown in "Lost Girl". *How Killian and Liam became officers in the king's navy, is shown in "The Brothers Jones". *Liam's sextant is seen again in "It's Not Easy Being Green". *The death of David's twin brother is shown in "The Shepherd". *Hook's life as a pirate is seen in "The Crocodile", "The Jolly Roger" and "Snow Drifts". |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *Regina offers Devin an Apollo bar.File:305TakesChocolate.png ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Peter Pan story, focusing on how Hook and Peter Pan first met, and the adventures in Neverland. **Also included are the Lost Boys from the same story. *This episode features the ugly duckling from the fairytale of the same name. *Hook says that drunkenness "leads to bad form. And if there's one thing that won't be tolerated aboard this ship, it's bad form." He also says, "A hero's journey. That is indeed good form, brother." This is a reference to the Peter Pan novel, where "good form" is important to the character. The phrase, and its counterpart, "bad form", is used several times in the novel. *Liam's directions to Neverland are "the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning"; quoting Peter's directions to Wendy in the story. Popular Culture *Hook's line to Emma, "As you wish" is a reference to the movie The Princess Bride, where Westley the Dread Pirate Roberts says, "As you wish" to Princess Buttercup, which actually means "I love you". Colin O'Donoghue's portrayal is inspired by this character. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *One of the star charts in Liam's book says "ASTRONOMICAL GEOGRAPHY" - "NORTHERN HEAVENS".File:305NeverSeen2.png "Astronomical geography" refers to the part of mathematical geography that treats of the earth in its relation to the other celestial bodies. *Liam's drawing says:File:305TellUsBoy.png 'Dreamshade. (478. Somnumbra Atra) Rosoideae V.I. Rubrus XIII A :*"Somnumbra" is based on the combining form "somn-", meaning "sleep", and "umbra", meaning "shade, shadow". "Atra" is a botanical Latin word meaning "dull black".A Primer of Botanical Latin with Vocabulary by Emma Short and Alex George, Cambridge University Press 2013, p. 26. Facsimile by Google Books. :*Rosoideae is a subfamily of the rosaceae (rose) family. Roman numerals V and I mean 5 and 1. "Rubrus" is a Latin adjective used in botanical nomenclature, meaning "red". :*Roman numerals XIII means 13. :*All in all, the text can be transliterated as: "Dreamshade. (478. Sleepshade Black.) Rose 5.1. Red. 13A". Costume Notes *Liam's naval uniformFile:305Promo18.jpg File:305Promo27.jpg is the same costume worn by Russell Crowe in the 2003 war-drama film ''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World,[https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMTI3Mjg1MjI0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTY0NzgyMw@@._V1_.jpg Promo picture from Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World] [https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMTQ4MzczMDY5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDY0NzgyMw@@._V1_.jpg Promo picture from Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World #2] but with different epaulettes. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Britannia Beach, a small community located approximately 55 kilometers north of Vancouver, doubles as Neverland for the beach scene with Hook, Liam and Peter Pan, File:305WhatExactly.png the same beach where Malcolm and Rumplestiltskin arrive in Neverland in "Think Lovely Thoughts".File:305WhatExactly.png File:308WeMadeIt!.png File:306AnEvilQueen.png File:W102TurtleSwimmingAway.png File:W102WalkingUpBeach.png '''Note that in the Season Three Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Think Lovely Thoughts", David H. Goodman, Robert Hull and Robert Carlyle confirm that the beach scenes in "Ariel" and "Think Lovely Thoughts" were filmed in the same location, but refer to the filming location as Minaty Bay; Minaty Bay is where Britannia Beach is located (source) **The exact same spot doubles as the Enchanted Forest beach where Ariel and Snow White talk before the ball in "Ariel", and the Wonderland beach where Will and Alice come ashore after crossing the lake in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Trust Me". International Titles Videos 3x05 - Good Form - Promo 3x05 - Good Form - Sneak Peek 1 3x05 - Good Form - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- nl:Good Form ru:Хорошие манеры